Finding Bonaparte
by AdeptsR2cool
Summary: Just some strange idea of mine. A Futch and Millie romance :).
1. Gone Amissing

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden! If I did, I'd be rich! Hahahahahah! I do not own the characters either! Hahahahah  
  
Futch stared out at the prairie that made up most of South Window. He once again found himself atop the tower of Genesis Castle. He, like many times, didn't mean to come up here. He more just drifted up to the tower. It was obvious that he missed flying on a dragon. Sometimes he would go to the roof of the castle and sit up there a while at night. Afterwards, he would normally just go back to his room, and there would be Bright.  
  
Bright was Futch's dragon pup, and a pretty healthy one at that. He was purely white and had blue eyes similar to the sea. Futch would always see Bright, his own dragon pup, and feel sad. It wasn't the fact that Bright was a burden or anything. It was the fact of Black's death three years earlier. Futch enjoyed Bright's company, but it almost made it painful to look at him. 'Yes…' Futch thought to himself. 'You're painful to look at…'  
  
"You seem deep in thought…"  
  
Futch snapped back to reality. He looked over at Sid, who hardly spoke.  
  
1 "Hmmmmm… maybe I can help… HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE…"  
  
"Pardon?" said Futch, slowly backing away.  
  
Sid stepped toward Futch. Futch reached for his spear, then thought better of it and quickly left, hearing Sid's laughter as he trotted down the stairs quickly. He stepped outside and took in a breath of fresh air.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" screamed a female voice. "A THOUSAND TIMES NO! I don't care if you took a bath! I don't care if you got Ayda to brush your mane out! I don't even care if you polished your horn! I will not go out with you!" screamed Millie angrily and shrilly.  
  
"Well, uh… Tessai was selling horseshoes, so maybe if I…" Siegfried started.  
  
"NONONONONONONO! I DO NOT CARE! LOOK AT MY MOUTH! I DON'T CARE!!!" Millie shrieked turning away looking rather frustrated.  
  
"How about if I could find Bonaparte?" asked Siegfried casually.  
  
Millie snapped backwards looking at him. She was quiet, then said rather quietly: "You stupid unicorn… fine, then. I'll go out on one date with you if you can manage to find Bonaparte. But only one date and no more. And it has to be Bonaparte and no other creature. And if you do find him you have to take care of him while I'm gone. Which means you have to let him have his playtime in the morning but only after breakfast, and he is to help at least one person before he can play again after lunch, and then he has to brighten one person's day right before suppertime, and after supper, you are to take him on a nice long walk in the cool night air and he is to be in bed an hour after sundown."  
  
Siegfried sighed and said "Whatever. So you'll go out with me, right?"  
  
"Yes." Millie answered shortly. "But don't count your chickens before they hatch. You gotta find him first."  
  
Siegfried trotted off looking a little unhappy, and Futch walked over.  
  
"Is that…umm… Bonaparte-thingamajig missing again.  
  
"He's not a thingamajig! He is Bonaparte, simple, happy, Bonaparte. And yes, he is missing… wait a second! You gotta help me!  
  
"What?" said Futch, rather confused.  
  
"You have to help find Bonaparte! If you don't, I'll have to go on a date with that unicorn!"  
  
"Um… okay, I guess," said Futch. "But what do I get in return?"  
  
"Well, I guess you would get a date too, then. Well, see you." said Millie as she strolled off yelling 'Bonaparte!'  
  
"Excuse me!? A d-d-date!?" said Futch, a little startled. What had he just gotten himself into? He always just thought of Millie as a semi- crazy girl who always went around with that Bonaparte thing. But now… he had agreed, and knew that he never went back on his word. "Whatever. I'll just tell her no date when I find Bonorpart, or whatever the heck it's name is." With this, Futch walked off toward the castle.  
  
Note: This is just some strange idea I came up with, and I don't think it's going to go to far. If I get some decent reviews, I'll work some more. 


	2. The Stage is Set

Disclaimer: I said it once, I'll say it again. I don't own Sukoden 2 or any of the characters.

"Okay," said Futch to himself, quietly walking along. "Maybe Siegfried will find Bonaparte first. Yeah! I won't have to go on a date then."

As it could be seen, Futch wasn't too keen on the idea of going on a date with Millie, let alone having to take such good care of Bonaparte in her absence. "Just gotta hope Siegfried can find Bonaparte first…"

Suddenly a commotion arose from the entrance to the castle, and suddenly Siegfried was literally thrown from inside the castle.

"Unicorns are not allowed in the castle!" yelled Viktor angrily, then turned and said "Hey Futch! I haven't seen you look that down in ages… or more like three years ago when Black died… oh jeez! I'm sorry to mention him. It just kinda slipped…? Are you even listening?"

Futch had a dazed look on his face. 'No unicorns in the castle… but Siegfried won't find Bonaparte… or I could give Bonaparte to Siegfried! No… that wouldn't be very respectful. After all, I did promise Millie I would find Bonaparte so she wouldn't go on a date with Siegfried… but now I'll have to go on a date with Millie… WAIT! Bonaparte could be outside… but then I would have to look outside too because I promised her I would find Bonaparte…' Futch sat there, thoughts weaving in and out of his head.

"Futch? Are you feeling okay? Yo, Futch!? WAKE UP FUTCH!" Roared Viktor. Futch, as if waking from a dream, suddenly jolted, stared straight at Viktor and said:

"Where is Bonaparte?"

Viktor was quiet for a moment, then said "Ohhhhh… I get it! You're going out with Millie and your helping her!"

"N-N-No, I… uh… am just doing her a favor. Yeah, a favor."

"Well, anyway," said Viktor casually. "Here's your little friend." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the unmistakable little Bonaparte and dumped him into Futch's open hand. Futch, shocked, almost dropped him. "He's been following me all day. So, Futch, just thank me and go visit your girlfriend."

"Thank y… she isn't my girlfriend. I'm just doing her a favor. F-A-V-O-R! Just a favor!"

"Yeah right." Said Siegfried, a little annoyed. "You, my friend, have found Bonaparte, so you're gonna have to take care of the little creature, and then, you'll go on a date with the very lovely and very cool Millie."

"I knew something was going on between you two!" laughed Viktor.

"Darn it! I don't like her! She's just some crazy girl that I don't even know!"

"Jeez…" said Viktor, looking a little worried. "You don't have to get so angry…"

"That is definitely not something nice to say about your girlfriend." Said Siegfried, looking over at Futch. "I'll take the Bonaparte-thing if you don't like her that much…"

"I… no. No… I'll just go out with her. One date doesn't matter that much… does it?"

"So you do have a soft spot for her, eh?" Said Viktor, grinning again.

"Well, yes… er, no… I mean I'm just doing this so she won't have to go out with stupid over there."

"Oh… so you're just helping her out, right?" said Viktor, grinning even wider. "Yup, we all know you're just helping her. Yes, just helping… SO YOU CAN GO ON A DATE!! Am I right, or am I right?"

"I EXPLAINED THIS ALREADY! I'M JUST GOING OUT WITH HER BECAUSE…"

"Why?" asked Millie walking over, looking at Futch, a rather curious look on her face.

"I-I-I-I-I am going o-out with you b-b-because, you are a… uhhh…"

"Go on, go on." Said Millie patiently.

"Ummm… I'm going out with you 'cause… HEY LOOK! I FOUND BONAPARTE!" Exclaimed Futch loudly. After all, Futch didn't want to dig himself into an even deeper mess.

"Bonaparte!!" exclaimed Millie excitedly snatching Bonaparte and hugging the poor little thing to death. "Where were you, huh Bonaparte? You really shouldn't run off like that. I was worried sick! I thought that big mean wolf Shiro might have eaten you!" Millie then turned to Futch. "Okay, then, Futch. I'll see you tonight, on the terrace at Hai Yo's. Is that a good time?"

"No, I mean yes, but… um… do we have to go out on a date?"

"Well, yeah… you mean you don't like me?" Said Millie, looking a little upset.

"Ye… no! I mean, it's not like I don't like you or anything, but, I, uh, think we should get to know each other better."

"Well," said Millie, "What's wrong with getting to know each other over a nice meal outside, in the nice night air…" her eyes start to sparkle. "With the castle band performing a romantic song under the stars, while the candles shine brightly on the table, and the full moon shines down upon us two…" Millie's arms, which had been slowly rising fell limp at her sides. "But if you don't want all of that, I'll just go tell everyone you're a jerk."

"Jeez, I'll go with you…"

"Okay then." Said Millie shortly. "See you!" She leaned over and kissed Futch on the cheek. As soon as she was gone, though, Futch fell over onto the grass, feeling rather light, a feeling he only felt when he was flying.

"You really got it goin' on, doncha?" laughed Viktor. "Well, good luck tonight!"

As Viktor left, Futch thought to himself "This might not go too bad."

Note: When I discovered that in two days I had six positive reviews, I took this to mean I was on the right track. So, just review and tell me if I should write more. 


	3. Reservations

I know, I'm awful, not having updated for so long, but I was… well… busy/lazy/forgetful. Um… okay, mostly lazy. Of course, it's even worse that this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but… ah… sorry?

Ah, whatever. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden 1, 2, or any of the characters, ideas, or any plot and/or story lines associated with this video game. (Was that complete enough?)

Futch strolled thorough the castle, thinking of Millie at the moment. He felt an odd feeling going through him, something he hadn't really felt for anyone before. He was going in the general direction of Hai Yo's Restaurant, but since he was so dazed, it was no surprise that he looked up and found himself at the baths.

"C'mon in! The water is all warmed up! You look like you could use a bath!" said Tetsu, motioning Futch over.

"I'm kinda busy…" started Futch.

"Nonsense! There's always time for a bath!" Tetsu interrupted, pulling Futch over.

Futch pulled free of his grip and said, "No… listen. I'm real busy and have to make some reservations at Hai Yo's, so I really have to go."

"Ah… soooo… you've finally discovered girls!" Tetsu declared aloud.

"I… ah, really have to get going…" Futch said, feeling rather humiliated.

"Well… if you ever get into a little girl trouble, just come to me, and I'll help you out, okay?"

"Uh… right." Said Futch.

Futch started heading in the right direction until he reached Hai Yo's. Upon entering, he was met by Nina.

"OH SIR FLIK! WHERE ARE YOU!" she screamed in Futch's face, then turned to Futch and asked, "Have you seen Sir Flik? It seems he isn't anywhere!"

"I haven't seen him…" Futch began.

"FLIK!" Nina yelled again and pranced off. Futch walked over to the kitchen and tapped a waitress on the shoulder.

"May I help you?" asked the waitress. "You aren't supposed to be in here."

"Actually, I need to talk to Hai Yo." Said Futch.

"Yes, well, as you know, Hai Yo is a very busy cook, and has little time for people like you. Besides, he is in the middle of cooking, and it being lunch and all, he could be swamped all afternoon."

"Um… yeah, that's the thing. I'm here to make a reservation…"

"OH! Okay then, I shall get him immediately!" said the waitress, as she walked into the kitchen.

Futch waited, wondering why the fact that he said he wanted a reservation would change anything, but he waited patiently, but soon began to grow tired and hungry. He needed some lunch himself, and being surrounded by the delicious did not ease his hunger any. Finally, Hai Yo emerged from the kitchen in a cloud of smoke.

"Can I help you?" he said, coughing several times.

"Um… yeah," said Futch, who's eyes were watering from the smoke. "Can we discuss this outside?"

"Yes!" said Hai Yo quickly, as he passed by coughing customers. As soon as they were outside, Hai Yo turned and said "Will you be making the reservation for this evening?"

"Er, yes…" said Futch, shifting uneasily, noticing that Hai Yo had a strange glint in his eyes.

"Well, will it be private? It will cost just a tiny bit more…" Hai Yo grinned.

"Yeah, that'd be okay." Responded Futch, watching Hai Yo's grin grow wider.

"Yes then, that should equal a grand total of… 1, 2, 3… carry the 4…"

As Hai Yo calculated, Futch thought of how much money he had on him. He used to have a bunch when he and Humphrey set out, but castle life yet again had spoiled him and he spent most of his money.

"15,000 potch!" declared Hai Yo happily.

"WHAT!?" screamed Futch. "There isn't any way I can pay that much!"

"Well, Sir Vincent is always prepared to pay that much…" answered Hai Yo, looking a little disappointed. "He always rents the outside balcony at sundown for his magnificent parties."

"Well, I'm not a rich aristocrat, or whatever he is! I'm just on a date!"

"Ohhhh…" said Hai Yo. "You wouldn't be one I'd expect to have been interested in girls that much… But, you've changed. Just for your first date, I'll lower it to 10,000 potch."

Futch thought of the 2000 potch jingling in his pocket, and realized Millie wouldn't ever pay their way in. Besides, he was supposed to be the gentleman in this case, and pay for them both.

"Listen, I'll find some way to get the money to you by evening. Can you please just leave the balcony reserved for me?"

"Fine." Answered Hai Yo simply. "But if you don't have it by sundown, then you don't get it at all tonight.

"Okay…" said Futch, now thinking that this oh-so wonderful date might not be as good as it sounded.

Short, yes, but I will try and update soon, so just hold on…

If there is even anyone who will read this anymore…


	4. Richmond is on the Job

Updated quicker than you thought I would, huh? Hehehehe…

I'm on Spring Break now, so I'll have time to do more work…

On to the story!

Disclaimer: I, at this very moment, am proceeding in the act of disclaiming the ownership of the great and magnificent game Suikoden, along with the two sequels. (Mainly the first sequel, as this is the plot line in which this story revolves around)

"Hai Yo! The kobolds have arrived from training!" yelled one of the waitresses. "They look even hungrier than usual!"

"Ohhhh…" groaned Hai Yo. "Now I won't ever get to my break!"

Futch watched as kobolds piled into the restaurant, sweaty, smelly, and very hungry. They saw and sniffed everything, creating an enormous ruckus of barks, sniffs, and shouting. Futch, eyeing the situation, felt it would turn ugly and quickly slipped through the restaurant and walked/stumbled out of the restaurant, coughing, not only from smoke, but the sweaty kobolds.

After he was able to catch his breath, Futch pulled himself up straight and saw he was facing someone in a blue cape.

"So," began Flik, looking down at Futch. "I've heard you're going on your first date from Viktor, eh?"

"Um… maybe…" said Futch, but Flik didn't hear him.

"Well, always make sure to be polite, helpful, and set up the table to her liking." Said Flik, as if he were giving a lecture.

"Yeah… um, Flik? Do you know where I can earn some quick potch today?" asked Futch hopefully.

"Hmmm… can't say I do. But, you could go ask Richmond."

"Why Richmond?" questioned Futch. "I haven't trusted him since he found out all that personal stuff about me by asking me in my sleep!"

"Hey, he was hired by Riou for that, since Riou never does see you much…" replied Flik.

"Yeah, but still, he was in my bedroom!"

"I see your point… well, I don't trust him much either, but he should be able to find out where to get you a job quickest around here."

"Why not?" Futch sighed and headed off across the castle.

***

"So, lil' buddy, lemme get this straight. You got a date with that freaky girl with the lil' monster, so you want me to go and find a job for you so you can pay for this?"

"Yes, Richmond. And I'm not your lil' buddy." Futch snapped.

"Temper, temper! Well, I guess I'll do it, but you gotta give me my part first. 100 potch, lil' buddy."

Futch growled something incoherent and gave the money to Richmond. He quickly snatched it and leisurely waltzed off.

"Don't worry, sonny. He won't let you down. He never lets anyone down," said Taki, her wrinkled face squeezed into smile. "Especially children."

"Um… thanks for the tip." Said Futch. Now, what was next… Flik had said something about how she prefered to set up the table. Futch thought about it. It didn't seem that important, did it? Of course, Flik had more experience than him, and the thought of an upset and mad Millie was a thought Futch didn't want to have in reality. So, how to find out how she wanted a table set up?

Futch decided to go get Bright and take him for a stroll before Richmond came back. So, he headed up to his room. When he reached the door, he pulled out a small key with a dragon's head carved into it. It still mystified Futch how Richmond had gotten into the room, since it was a magic lock. But, he entered quickly, not wanting to dwell on that thought. As he entered, he scanned the room for Bright, he heard him squeaking, like he did when he was happy or excited, from over near the window.

"Bright, what're you do-…" Futch cut himself off mid-sentence, for sitting there, playing and basking in the sunlight from the window, were none other than Bright and Bonaparte.

Yeah, I know, my chapters are getting shorter, but I wanted to get this one out faster than the other ones, since I've been way behind.

Special thanks goes out to Liete, who noticed that the chapters were not in order. I don't know how I managed that, but thanks for noticing, Liete.

Please review now, and I might get the next chapter out soon!


	5. Looking for Work

Heh…

I should have updated a little quicker, but since it's been so long since I played Suikoden 2, I've been replaying it. At least I'm updating, right? Okay, I promise this one will be long.

Disclaimer: Don't own Suikoden or characters.

Futch lied down on his bed, staring at Bonaparte. "How did you get in here?"

Bonaparte answered with a squeak and continued playing some sort of hide-and-seek game with Bright. Futch sighed and decided that he could stay here a little longer. Besides, he still had to figure out how to set the table. Now, who could he ask?

Futch quickly developed an idea. He headed outside of his room and went to find Camus.

"Then, you would like to know how best to treat the lady?" asked Camus.

"Yeah, and… uh… how to set the table…" replied Futch.

"Not a difficult problem, really," said Camus, his mind reeling. "She obviously wants it to be grand, but simple."

"Um, isn't that a paradox?" asked Futch.

"Not really, if you consider it carefully. You see, she doesn't want something too grand, with crowds, but more of a private, cozy, scene. It's almost just grand in the eye of the beholder, and nothing more."

"Yeah, I guess…" said Futch, who still didn't really understand.

"In any case, you must take careful consideration in how setting it up so she'll be content with your creature's comfort."

"Creatures?"

"Yes, she loves her little animal, obviously. So, she will want a pillow or something for Bonaparte, and you should bring your dragon, also. It would please her."

"Yeah, I think I get it now…" said Futch. "Thanks for your help."

"You're quite welcome." Said Camus, smiling.

Futch left. He figured he ought to go check on Bright and Bonaparte. Besides, he had to return Bonaparte anyway, before seeing if Richmond was back. He headed up to his room and entered.

"So this is where you were!" Millie chirped happily. She was on Futch's bed, leaning over and looking at Bright and Bonaparte.

Futch was quiet. How did she get in here? Then he remembered that he hadn't locked the door when he left. But still, she just let herself in! He wasn't sure what to say, until Millie turned around and noticed Futch.

"Hi! Looks like Bonaparte found his way to your room. He likes you, I think. Don't you Bonaparte?" Millie said, happily looking at Bonaparte, who didn't look to happy to see her.

"Yeah, I guess. Um, could you take him off my hands? I'm kinda busy today." Said Futch, hoping he wasn't sounding too rude.

"That's okay, I don't mind. But still, you should play with him more often. He seemed bored here."

"Oh, sorry." Futch responded as Millie left. He watched her giggle, and walk toward the elevator. "She's a little too carefree…" said Futch to himself. He headed downstairs to see if Richmond was back.

"Well, here's your options, lil' buddy. There's 5 jobs open, and 2 of them are easy."

"Let's hear it." Replied Futch wearily.

"Okay, the first one is tough. A shipment arrived today of raw materials from Tinto, so you gotta sort it out and figure out what goes to Hans at the armory, and what goes to Tessai at the blacksmith."

"I'm not sure I could do it quick enough or to satisfactory." Sighed Futch.

"Okay then, lil' buddy, there's still more. Next on the list is helping out Hai Yo, as one of his assistant chefs is gone, and the lunch rush should be big today, since Two River has been sending more wingers to join the army."

Futch thought about the kobolds at lunch, along with more people and knew he couldn't handle that. Besides that, he was a lousy cook.

"Nope, that one isn't good either." Said Futch, eyeing Richmond.

"Well, ya gotta do something! Okay, the next one is a snap. Raura has to pick up some paper rolls from the South Window Item Shop, along with more runes for Jeane. She needs an escort, 'cause we all remember the last time she tried to got to South Window on her own."

Futch snickered. He remembered it. He had been travelling with Riou, and they had received word that one of his troops had been incessantly trying to get past North Sparrow Pass, saying she needed to get to South Window.

"How's the pay?" asked Futch.

"Depends on how well you do." Richmond responded.

"When do I go?"

"She leaves in the afternoon, so you'll need another errand or job for this morning."

"What else is there?" asked Futch, who was getting bored.

"Well, they need the autobiographies re-alphabetized at the library. That might take to long. Your last choice and the other easy one, is helping Yoshino with the laudry."

Futch knew he could handle laundry, but he really didn't feel like it. He knew he had to, though.

"Okay, sign me up for Raura and Yoshino." Futch said.

"Got it." Richmond strolled out.

Futch knew that he'd be exhausted by the end of the day. Then he remembered Millie, and with renewed energy, began heading in the direction of the clotheslines outside.


End file.
